Seaweed For a Brain
by xMalloryXHeartsxLoganXLermanx
Summary: I promised oneshots on my profile and here they are! I love Percabeth and so that is what they will be. This is my first fanfic and I will need help. This is rated T only because I'm paranoid. There will be no cussing, drinking, etc. Enjoy!
1. Three Cokes

**Authors note: I know it's not too romantic, but it just popped into my head. Now, on with the story.**

**Three Cokes**

**Percy's POV**

I was having an absolute, terrible day. Yep, that pretty much sums it up. (Flashback)

_I was in biology class when this tired-looking girl walked in. She sat down beside me and whispered "Hey, Percy."_

_"Ummm... hi." I replied._

_"It's me. Thalia."_

_I couldn't decide whether to back away slowly or laugh hysterically. I mean I guess it kinda looked like her in the face but this girl's hair was blonde, she was wearing pink, a skirt, and lip gloss. You heard me, pretty pink lip gloss._

_"No freakin way are you Thalia," I say, "you don't even look like her!"_

_"Ughh! That's because.." Excuse me Mr. Jackson but if you can spare a few seconds from talking to this girl I'm trying to teach a class." The stern face of Mr. Lerman interrupted The Supposed Thalia._

_Thalia (I guess) waited a moment before saying " The Aphrodite girls got hold of me. I look like a Barbie doll! But, anyways, I need to tell you something."_

_After a few brief seconds of silence I decided that was believable enough._

_"What?"_

_"Athena is after your soul because apparently she thinks you are more than friends with Annabeth." Thalia rolled her eyes. I blushed a deep scarrlett (sp). "Wait, are you?"_

_"What are you talking about? Of..Of course not." _

_"Whatever, Seaweed Brain." Gods, I wished she wouldn't call me that. That was Annabeth's nickname for me and it just didn't seem right for Thalia to use it._

_I guessed then would be a good time to excuse myself from the classroom seeing as how I wasn't even listening. On my way out of the classroom (with permission), I slipped and heard a bunch of chuckles. Thank the gods Annabeth hadn't been there. I would've never lived that down. Unfortunately, Thalia was there and I was certain she would accidentally, on purpose, mention it to Annabeth._

And that's how I ended up on the beach on this terrible day. I had stole a few Cokes from the camp store. I have no idea why I brought three though.

After about an hour of just random thinking, I heard faint footsteps behind me. I turned around and spotted Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." That's much better coming from Annabeth.

"Want some Coke?" I asked her. " Why do you even have to ask?" she replied as I popped the tab on her can.

She took a sip and then turned to look at me. "Percy, I'm sorry."

"For what?" I was completely confused.

"For avoiding you for one whole month. I've just been stressed. My dad's leaving for the weekend and my stepmom's making me take care of everything and it's just a heavy burden to lay on my shoulders."

"Probably not as heavy as the weight of the sky." I winked at her. It was an inside joke between me and her because we actually have carried the weight of the sky on our shoulders and we have the matching gray streaks in our hair to prove it.

"No, probably not." She giggled.

I stared into her stormy gray eyes and she stared into mine. I was about to lean in and kiss her when a voice bleated, "Perrrrcy!"

Great timing, G-Man.

"Oohh! A Coke! Can I have one?" He asked.

Now I understand why I brought three Cokes.

**So, did you like it or do I need improvement. Please review. I'm 13, I'd get excited over 1 review! Next chap should be up shortly, maybe, I don't know. Just review!!**


	2. The Carnival

**Authors note: I was soo excited about my reviews that I decided to finish the next chapter right away. I put a lot of thought into this oneshot so I hope you like it. **

**The Carnival**

**(Annabeth's POV)**

It all started while I was working on rebuilding Olympus one summer morning. Percy, being the sweet Seaweed Brain that he is, didn't abandon me. He simply said, "You'll get lonely."

I smiled and drew out a diagram. **(A/N Is that something she would draw?) **

1 hour later, Percy was whining and moaning, "Annabeth, hurry up! Doesn't that hurt your brain at all?"

I glared at him. "And I suppose you have something better in mind, Seaweed Brain!" I snapped.

His face lit up brighter than Beckondorf's brilliant desk lamp.

"As a matter of fact, I have a much, much, much better idea," he replied. "come to think of it, a piece of seaweed could come up with a better idea."

"A piece of seaweed just did." That was a poor choice of words on Percy's behalf.

A confused look spread across his face. I don't think he understood.

"Forget it, Percy."

"But-"

"I said forget it!" Gods he was getting annoying.

"Ummmm.." He cleared his throat, "Would you wanna go to the carnival with me?"

I silently contemplated this while Percy looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. "Relax, Percy. Of course, I would."

He let out a breath that he had held for a while , I assumed, and said-

"So we can go now?"

Sure, why not?" I was close to finishing Apollo's statue anyways.

We walked out of the Athena cabin and I heard Connor, from the Hermes' cabin, whisper to his brother Travis, "Looks like they're going on another date."

I blushed, and I glanced at Percy. His eyes were fixed on Paul's Prius. His mom was planning on getting him a new car for his 17th birthday. I'm the only one besides Paul who knew. He was getting a Maserati Spyder **(A/N Didn't he mention he wanted one of them in The Titan's Curse?)**.

He opened the passenger door to let me in. _Thanks, Percy, why not make it anymore obvious. _Then he sat down on the drivers' side and, well, drove to the carnival.

When, we got there it was soo crowded. Kids and their parents were walking around. I saw teenagers on dates which made me aware of how close Percy was to me and I kind of liked the feeling.

He led me to a picnic table and we plopped onto the benches.

"Would you like some cotton candy, Seaweed Brain?"

"Blue, please, Wise Girl."

"I know. Everything you eat just has to be blue."

He grinned. "Yes, it does."

As I walked to the food stand I saw plenty of rides. The Love Potion being one of them. It just caught my eye and I stared at it wondering why anyone would want to ride that stupid paddleboat thing.

I felt something warm on my chest. At first, I thought I was having some sort of Love Story moment, until I looked down and saw the hot chocolate all over my tank top. I looked around to find out who would dare spill hot chocolate on me , and then I rested my eyes on a little boy, maybe four or five and he was holding an empty cup with chocolate stains on it. My anger faded when I realized it was an accident.

I walked over to him and said, using my soft voice, "What's wrong? Why are you by yourself?"

"I lost my mommy when I went to go get the hot chocolate and then I ran into you. I'm sorry." He replied.

I looked at him with a look of sympathy and grabbed his hand. I led him to an employee at the carnival and let her take care of finding his mother.

I then found my way back to Percy and slid beside him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Where's the cotton candy?"

I cursed myself. "I forgot to get it."

He chuckled. "You forgot to get the one thing you left for."

"Exactly."

He rolled his eyes at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Percy looked down at his hands and mumbled something.

"Ummm...What?"

"You're..You're special. You know that. Right, Annabeth?"

"So are you Seaweed Brain."

He leaned in hesitantly and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"That was nice." I muttered.

He smiled a lopsided smile and kissed me again, pulling me closer and closer.

"Umm.. Percy, maybe it'd be a little more private to go on the Love Potion." I suggested.

"You don't think it sounds a little stupid?"

"No, not at all."

He stood up, grabbed my hand, and we walked towards the love ride ignoring the looks from the pedestrians. But I did recognize a smiling face of a certain little boy. One that I'm guessing found his mom.

I just realized that that little boy and myself were very much alike. He was lost and so was I, not in reality, though. He found the one he loved and so did I. I guess what trying to say is-

I love carnivals!

**All right I want approximately 10 reviews before I publish my next chapter, so if you want some more Percabeth than review! Oh, and again I would like to thank my reviewers because you made me jump up and down with excitement!**

**~xMalloryXHeartsxLoganXLermanx~ **


	3. Authors Note

**Hey Guys! I know you were expecting another chapter but I'm out of ideas so you can write your ideas in a review or send me a message. I promise, as soon as I can, I will write another chapter. Also, next week, from Wednesday through Saturday, I'll be out of town so don't think I've given up on my story. I don't have that much free time. And again thanks for my reviews, you made my day. **

**~xMalloryXHeartsxLoganXLermanx~ **


	4. Red Roses

**Sooo, I'm writing another chapter. Yay!!!! The idea for this is from GroverXAnnabethXD so... anyways I realized I haven't been saying the disclaimer so I DO NOT OWN PJO AND NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER (2 hours later) EVER WILL! And now I present to you **

**Red Roses**

**(Percy's POV)**

"You guys are so in love with each other, and you know it!" This is coming from Grover, the about-to-be-dead satyr.

"Shut up Goat Boy, that's not true. At all. Never gonna happen. NO WAY!" And this is coming from Annabeth, the girl I'm insanely in love with.

Grover snorted. "Yes, it is. I can read emotions, remember."

"Ughh. Percy tell him that you don't love me and I don't love you."

Oh, crap. "You..um..you don't love me."

"And..." Annabeth prompted me.

"And.. and.. umm...." I can't say that. It's a lie. I mean, I know I always tell lies and stuff but this is different.

"Guys, are you deaf! It's lunch time!" Clarrise yelled from the Ares cabin. _Yes! Saved by the scary Ares girl!_

(Next day)

Annabeth and I were walking around camp with no exact destination in mind when Annabeth blurted out, "Do you love me Percy?"

This isn't happening. This is a dream, right? This isn't Annabeth. This is my Aunt Pearl.... who I have never heard of.... in my life.

"Percy?"

"Well, Annabeth, I..um..think I love..umm..." _I love Annabeth, I love Annabeth, I love Annabeth.. _"Calypso!" No, no, no! That's not right!

A mixture of shock and disbelief formed on her face. She spun around and jogged off towards the Athena cabin without looking back.

"Annabeth, wait! I'm just kidding!" Tears dripped down on my cheeks. This has to be a dream. No, this is real.

Grover showed up beside me. "You need to fix this."

Really, 'cause I was planning on purchasing a Coke and having a wild party.

I ran off to find Alice, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin. She'll know what to do.

"Percy! This may have been the biggest and stupidest _accident_ of your life! Go find her and just tell her it was all a mistake, you were just nervous, and hope she forgives you because I have way more important things to do than patch up your love problems. What am I, Aphrodite!"

"Your pretty close." Alice has a bit of a temper, you see. If only Silena were here.

"Get out of my cabin!"

"Yes ma'am!" I hurried out of the door and Alice then slammed it in my face.

I decided to follow her advice and went to look for Annabeth.

I found her at the canoe lake. Her feet were dangling in the water. I caught a glimpse of her face and saw that her eyes were very red and swollen. She had been crying. Over me. Wow.

I cleared my throat and Annabeth whipped her head around.

"What do you want?" I winced. I didn't like this side of Annabeth.

I cleared my throat again. Gods, I do that alot when I'm nervous. "Annabeth, when I said I loved Calypso I really meant you. You how stupid I act when I'm nervous. After all my head is full of seaweed."

Annabeth looked down. "So, what you're saying is-"

"I love you, Annabeth!"

A tear slid slowly down her angelic face.

"You're-You're crying." Now I was confused.

She grinned. "Stupid Seaweed Brain." She reached out and hugged me.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven or are you trying to mix up my emotions?"

She kissed me. Her lips tasted like vanilla, my new favorite flavor.

"Sooooo, does this mean I'm forgiven or are you trying to mix up my emotions?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're forgiven."

(And the next day)

"So, what are you doing again?" Poor Annabeth still did not understand why I wanted to give Alice red roses.

"It's simple, really. It's because of Alice's advice that I had the courage to even talk to you after the little..umm..misunderstanding."

I knocked on the pink door and my knuckles turned pink. I was then wondering if it was freshly painted. So I put my whole hand on it, which was idiotic because then my hand turned pink. I heard giggles from inside.

"Maybe I should've warned you about that." I turned around to see Travis and Connor Stoll smirking at me.

"You did this?"

Connor laughed. "Yes."

Figures. "Why?"

"Because the Aphrodite girls can't touch it from the inside or outside without turning their hands pink." Travis explained.

"But was there a reason for doing this?"

"Yeah. Travis has a crush on one of them." Connor said. They exchanged high fives and ran off towards the lava rock climbing wall.

Annabeth chuckled. "I worry about them sometimes."

"Yeah." I said as I gently layed down the roses.

"I worry about you sometimes, too."

"Whatever."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "So, what did the note say?"

"Umm..thanks."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the ocean mumbling, "What an idiot."

The note really said this:

_Dear Alice,_

_Tyson would really love to go on a date with you. He's thinking of making peanut butter sandwiches. The roses are from him. And he wanted me to tell you that he picked them himself. He also wants to take you underwater to Poseidon's kingdom on 'fish ponies'._

_-Percy-_

_P.S. Please say yes. I don't want to see him cry._

**Was this not what you expected? I tried to add a little humor to it. May not have succeeded. Please review because I like reviews. And Logan Lerman! Wait, I ****love**** Logan Lerman! And remember, tell me your ideas in a review or a message.**

**~Mallory~**


	5. Please Read!

**Hey Guys! What's up? Heh heh. OK, I'm sorry for not updating in like FOREVER, but I'm all of us has experienced the cursed Writers Block (cue spooky music). So I have contemplated (like my use of that word :D) this and have come up with a decision. I will mark this as complete. But, wait, I'm not finished. The reason for this is: I don't like having to keep updating the oneshots because I just never have time. But that doesn't mean I won't stop writing oneshots. When inspiration strikes I will write it and post it. Just don't give up on me. Also, I'm still taking in ideas so if you have a suggestion, by all means, tell me!! I will also start writing a story soon and I'll try my best to continue it but I can't promise long chapters. And it'll be much easier to write a story because I'll have an actual good plot to follow, and when that happens the words just fly out of me. Love you guys!**

**~Mallory~**


End file.
